1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an adsorbent for carbon dioxide, a method of preparing the same, and a capture module for carbon dioxide including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fossil fuels are increasingly used, more carbon dioxide (which is believed to have a very serious influence on global warming) is emitted into the air as a result. Accordingly, research has been undertaken on the removal of carbon dioxide from the flue gas generated when fossil fuels are combusted, the syngas generated when coal is gasified, and the fuel gas generated when natural gas is reformed.
The removal of carbon dioxide from flue gas may be performed in an adsorption method (e.g., a wet chemical absorption method, a dry chemical absorption method), a membrane separation method, and the like. In order to capture a relatively large amount of carbon dioxide from flue gas, an adsorbent having improved adsorption performance is desired.
In general, an adsorbent may be classified as an adsorbent for a relatively low temperature (0° C. to room temperature) such as MOF (metal organic framework)/ZIF (zeolitic-imidazolate framework), zeolite, carbon, and the like, an adsorbent for a middle temperature (about 150 to about 400° C.) such as hydrotalcite and the like, and an adsorbent for a relatively high temperature (greater than or equal to about 500° C.). However, these adsorbents involve relatively complex processes and added costs, since the flue gas discharged after combustion should be cooled or heated.